1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to fiber-optic assemblies used in telecommunication systems, and in particular relates to duplex fiber optic connector assemblies and fiber optic cable assemblies permitting polarity reversal along with methods therefor.
2. Technical Background
The capabilities of optical fiber, optical cable and fiber optic hardware continuously improve through research and innovation to meet the demands of increasing numbers of users. This is creating issues of density within even the most spacious data centers. As data centers become more densely configured one area of concern is cabling and airflow. Each piece of equipment within the data center is interconnected to other equipment or to different components within the same cabinet using jumper cables. Jumper cable assemblies typically comprise single fiber connectors and cables, i.e., simplex cable assemblies, usually arranged into sets of two, one input and one output, i.e., duplex cable assemblies.
Large numbers of jumper cable assemblies bunched together are an impediment to maximized air flow, creating blockages and decreasing cooling efficiency in the data center, which can in turn affect performance. One method of mitigating this issue is to integrate the standard two-cable duplex cable assembly into a single cable duplex jumper, reducing by half the number of cables required to service a given data center. While this does indeed decrease the total cable count and serve the intended purpose of improving air flow, there are other issues that arise.
Most multi-fiber cable assemblies used in data centers, including duplex jumpers, be they two-cable or single-cable designs, follow a polarity scheme established by Addendum 7 to ANSI/TIA/EIA/568B.1, Guidelines for Maintaining Polarity Using Array Connectors ('568B.1-A7). Polarity for duplex jumpers is typically either dedicated A-to-B or A-to-A, depending upon the application. Harnesses that break out array connectors, such as MTP, MPO or the like, from multi-fiber into single or double fiber cables with simplex connectors also follow the standards of polarity spelled out in '568B.1-A7. The craft can correct polarity miscues in typical duplex connector assemblies by disassembling and reassembling them into the preferred orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,262 discloses a duplex connector cable assembly employing a clip to secure two simplex connector cable assemblies together. It is obvious to one skilled in the art that the clip can be removed and the duplex connector cable assembly then reassembled into a different polarity configuration. However, the '262 patent does nothing to address the aforementioned cable crowding. U.S. Pat. App. No. 2008/0226237 discloses a duplex connector cable assembly with a single cable that addresses cable crowding issues, but does not address reversing the polarity. Thus, there is an unresolved need for a single cable, duplex connector cable assembly with the capability of polarity reversal in a quick, easy and reliable manner.